Love Me
by Pharaoh Caraboo
Summary: Two-part sequel to Hate Me. Modern!AU Casteshipping. It was coming, Atem decided. The stage of jealousy that would eventually blew up right in their faces. Akefia didn't like him in that way, didn't love him. It was jealousy. Plain and simple. And he couldn't stand the pointless hope it gave him.


"Darling," Akefia sounded miffed, petulant almost. In any other situation Atem would find it the highlight of his day. However, he was having none of it.

"No. It's not even-" His lips purse, not even looking behind at the muscular man behind him. "Don't call me darling. And if you haven't noticed, my working hours haven't begun."

Despite them being in a semi-crowded plaza, in the middle of a sidewalk next to several cafes and shops, Akefia grabs him from behind, broad hand coming up to pinch his chin. Trying to turn Atem around and kiss him. Atem arches against him, not out of pleasure but out of alarm. He writhes away and fixes the man with an annoyed look, trying to seem hardened and cold. Akefia merely tilts his head to the side, a bushy brow arched.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Atem snaps, arms crossing over his chest.

"When I try and kiss you. You do that."

Atem scoffs, turning away from him. "There are better places to kiss me."

Akefia fixes him with an odd look. "I suppose that's true. But I want to kiss you there."

"_Why_?" Atem can't help the exasperation that creeps into his tone. After that once, months ago, it had kept happening. Akefia trying to kiss him. Nibbling his lips in the strip club. Murmuring gently to him. Actual gods-be-damned foreplay. The way newlyweds and young couples did.

And Atem couldn't stand it. Not the way it made his toes curl or the way it made ticklish laughter bubble up inside of him. And the way he _wanted_ it.

Akefia just shrugs. "I want to. I like how it gets you. The way you start mewing and gasping,"

Scarlet eyes narrow further, feeling another uncomfortable twinge.

"I'm practically your whore. I don't need you… kissing me. It's too affectionate."

"You seem to like it."

Atem pulls back, his chest puffing out, standing straighter.

"That's not the point, you damn thief. It's not a part of my job."

The whitette sneers at him.

"Funny, I thought yer job was takin' money and bending over for it. Doin' whatever the guys payin' yeh ask."

His thick accent starts creeping into his angry tone like the way it sometimes did when they were in bed. It was normally the delight of his day to hear that accent and to hear Akefia rumbling in delight, "Ooh, eh by gum* Atem!"

The comment stings. Atem does not physically move, but his shoulders hunch, grasping his left wrist with his right hand, leaning away from him slightly. It was all very true, of course. That's what Atem did. And yet sometimes people crept in like Akefia. Wheedled into his heart. And then the anger and jealousy set in.

Akefia's glare loses its fire, but he says nothing and instead looks down at his boots. Atem's gaze goes down the sidewalk.

"Sorry," He mutters gruffly. "Look, I want to visit a bit. Not very long. Been busy."

"And by 'visit' you mean 'sex'?"

"Depends. You still got tha' good scotch?"

"Perhaps." Atem looks back towards him, a wry smile pulling at his lips.

His periwinkle eyes light up. Because of the possibility of sex or liquor, maybe both.

Atem just shakes his head, turning to lead Akefia back to his apartment. It's not much, but its home. He counts himself lucky.

Before he even pours the scotch, Akefia's arms are around his waist, lips on his neck. Atem grinds against him and sets down the bottle, hearing his breathy panting in his ear.

"Drinks can wait. Bed." He mutters, Yorkshire accent slurring his voice.

At least he had the courtesy to take him to his dingy bed rather than fuck him against the counter.

Akefia is an animal, but it _has_ been a while. Starved for meat, an animal would do anything. Atem spins to face him, pushing his leather-clad hips up against Akefia's, slow and sensual. The thief buckles and moans.

"Akefia," The Egytpian murmurs gently to him, fingers tracing his chest, scarlet eyes half-mast. He wasn't getting paid for this. "Bed is only happening if you're the one yelling for me."

The words snap Akefia out of his daze and he lets out a low hiss, glaring. "No."

"Like I said, _darling_," Atem pushes him up against the counter, sliding a knee between his legs. "These aren't my working hours." Akefia growls, but it chokes up when Atem simply pulls his leg up, grinding it against him. It is very simple coercion combined with sultry looks and husky whispers.

"Don't get that look. I just want to play a bit." Atem grins at Akefia as he pulls down his jeans, while the man just glares at him indignantly. He's already gotten a little hard, and it just takes a little nuzzling and kissing from the Egyptian for him to be standing erect. Atem refuses to stop with that though, pulling out every little simple skill to make a mess of Akefia. He tilts his head to suck right on the underside, and Akefia nearly knees him as he jolts and cries out. Then hands are tangled up in his hair, shoving him down with a snarl.

"Bastard, bastard…" Akefia pants harshly, nails digging into his scalp as the stripper sucks him. It's amazing, though he'd never say that out loud. Being dominated, even like this, was a blow to his massive pride. Even if Atem was so damn amazing. He hums around his shaft, switching between wet sucking and gentle, teasing kisses on the underside.

"Mmnh… _Atem_,"

Satisfaction goes through Atem when Akefia finally starts relaxing, broad fingers gently caressing his hair.

"Eh by gum, right there, 'thas it…" He purrs, hips bucking up. Atem sits up, licking his lips, before he leans over Akefia, reaching for the drawer for lube. To his surprise, Akefia shudders and beats him to it. Quirking a brow, the spiky-haired man slips skillfully, seductively out of his leather pants, and Akefia beckons him closer.

"Compromise. Ride me." He pants in his rough voice, licking his teeth as he pours the lubricant into his hand. Atem chuckles, murmuring contentedly as he was pulled close. After that, it's smooth ecstasy. It's happened so much, Atem thinks they know each other as much as any lover. Hands grip Akefia's shoulders, tighter, tighter. He bites his lip, eyes squeezing shut, panting shakily as hot desire boils within him.

"_Ah_, Akefia…" Atem moans. The name slides off his lips easily. He just wants to say his name, murmuring hotly as he presses their foreheads together, arms slipping around his neck in a desperate, anchoring hold. He needs the closeness, or he's lost to the pleasure. He wants the closeness. The whitette grips him around the waist, pulling him down and arching up. Atem saw stars. He yelled in absolute pleasure.

Akefia kisses him. And he's kissing back, gasping, bucking, mewling as they finished. Its tongues and teeth, nails clawing for skin, Atem whimpering like he needs to be kissed to live.

"Ah… ah…"

Akefia groans and nuzzles him, lips dragging to his cheeks, his jaw. Atem shudders.

"Gods, you're so hot…" Akefia mutters. He sucks hard right on his neck, and Atem feels teeth.

"I want you to be mine. No one else's."

The world is slowly coming back to the Egyptian. Akefia looks up to kiss his lips again, but Atem turns his head, pushing on his chest.

"It doesn't work like that." He says, removing Akefia's softening cock from his behind, sliding off him. "You know it. So stop it."

Akefia grabs his arm, trying to turn him back around. "And why not? Dump that joint. I'll take care of you."

He tugs his arm away, crossing them over his sweaty stomach. He doesn't want to look at him.

"Stop being strange. I'm a stripper, I'm sure it's on my records somewhere. I'm not getting any other job than this."

Akefia sits up, growling softly. Atem sits up before he can be grabbed or kissed again, looking down at the man as he grabbed his clothing. Akefia's eyes are hard, angry, and he wondered if he was imagining the hurt in them. He furrowed his brows, then looked away.

"Scotch, right?" He asked, not looking at him as he buttoned his blouse up again.

Akefia grunts and stands, grabbing his hoodie.

"Forget it. Muck around all you want." He says harshly. Atem opens his mouth to speak, but decides against it.

"…Alright."

The door shut quietly as he leaves, leaving the house quiet once more. He didn't show up that night. Atem wasn't shocked. He was, however, distracted. It wasn't that he wished to stay there all his life, serving to faceless men and women. It was something he simply saw as inevitable. The one thing he began to enjoy was Akefia. Brash and smug, and oh-so-annoying. He always knew what he wanted, and he always wanted Atem.

"_Pharaoh, hmm? I like to see myself draped in riches… You'll have to do."_

He could never shut up during their sexscapades. Always commenting, teasing. It was always about him. Then came the caresses.

"_Shut up. Just, let me do this. You're only the best here, that's all this is for."_

Caresses and touching for Atem. Possessive hickies on his thighs. Atem hated every moment of absolute pleasure Akefia gave to him. He loved it. He wanted him to love him.

Atem stumbled home with a limp and a headache, collapsing on his couch after an aspirin went down. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and sighed. He'd shower off after a little nap…

A knocking at his door jostled him from his dozing, and he glowered.

"What…? Hold on." He mutters, stumbling from his couch and to his door. He unlatched it, then stepped aside as he squinted at his visitor.

Akefia.

Sweating, bruised, bloody, shirtless.

And in his arms, wrapped loosely around his stomach and a deep, bleeding gash, slimy, grey _things_ were slithering out.

"Internal organs no more," He gasped in a rough voice, then slouched heavily against the door before his eye lids fluttered, slipping to the ground.

* * *

_**A/N: Hate Me was surprisingly well received… so here's Love Me, the two-part sequel~ Yaaay drama and all that what. A small headcanon happened between writings- that is, Akefia is from Yorkshire. Eh by gum is basically (apparently) 'oh my god' **_


End file.
